Change
by GrapeLollipop
Summary: They used to be friends. . . When did things change? A glimpse into Kaien's past. . . A story based on Ch. 45.


**Disclaimer:** If I had any talent in drawing, I wouldn't be spending my time making up stories.

**Author's Note:** Please don't shoot me if my story sucks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Juuri looked at the man before her, the number one hunter in the country and yet his blade still couldn't reach her.

_Malice. . . Resentment. . . Animosity. . . _

"How you have changed since the last time we met. What compelled you to attack me just now? You know I'm not one to do actions that would put me on your list." Juuri said as she looked down at him, watching the blood leak from the wound on his head.

"Purebloods have no worries in the world, but cause so much pain. Do you deny the fact that if it wasn't for Purebloods, there would be no Level Es?" He said his words spiteful, though he knew his life was in her hands. She could see in his eyes a kind of hatred that she had never seen before.

_Power. . . Wealth. . . Eternal Youth. . . _

Juuri looked down at the man lying on the pavement. Kneeling beside him; seeing him flinch as she got closer. Was his hatred for vampires so strong that he couldn't see past what he was told? He truly was the perfect hunter, a tool for the ones above him to use. One that would use his subordinates like he allowed them to use him.

"Do you truly believe that all Purebloods are carefree; Kaien?" She said, her voice almost non-existent. When had he changed so much that the bond they once shared no longer existed?

"No. . . You know that my words were nothing more than a lie." He said staring straight up into the night sky. Juuri watched how he refused to make eye contact with her, how he seemed like he had hoped he would never see her again.

"Then why? We used to be friends, why would you try to take my life so carelessly?" She asked truly hurt by the fact that he not only tried to kill her, but was lying about it as well.

"Your family." He started, his breathing getting heavier by the moment. "The Kurans are the very core of the vampire world. I thought that if I could eliminate them. . ." She heard him stop, watching him breathe slowly. What was he really thinking.

"Then maybe I would finally be free of the tires that bind me to this fate." She heard him finish, his explanation being completely reasonable for who he was.

_The Vampire Without Fangs. . . _

That was what people had grown accustomed to calling him lately. It suited him well, though his background was a taboo subject in both worlds. The spawn of a Pureblood and Hunter, he had the strength of both clans, but survived without the bloodlust that plagued the rest of his half-siblings. He had escaped the gene that thirsted for blood, but was bound to a fate that wasn't any better. Instead of thirsting, he was forced to take the lives of the beings his siblings were able to create.

Just as powerful, but restricted in so many ways. . .

"I tried to take you life. . . Why didn't you try to take mine?" The question brought Juuri back to reality, back to the man lying in front of her. She had thought it over many times, what she wanted, what she needed to do in order to be able to give her children everything that she didn't have.

"I thought that maybe. . ." She paused for a moment. She knew what she wanted, but would he be able to see it too? "Thought that if someone like you were watching over them. . . " She paused again and could see the man's interest in her words rise a little with each breathe. "I thought that maybe I could send my children to school too." She watched as his eyes widened it what seemed to be horror.

"I want them to be able to see this world through more than the guarded eyes of a Pureblood Royal. I want them to be able to enjoy their youth in a world where they can laugh and cry at will. . . I want them to be free from the curse that was put on me." She said, her eyes averting to the ground.

_Freedom is truly impossible. . . _

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked, his tone had changed. He reminded her of the brother she knew once upon a dream.

"It would only be possible because of your existence. . ." She said as she glanced up at the stars then back at him. "If you don't want you life. . ." She paused a second, reaching to touch the man in front of her, but seeing him flinch away, his face displaying nothing but pain. She pulled her hand back into the cloak that covered her dress, she would keep her distance if that was what he wished.

"I ask you to give me your school." Her voice was no louder than a whisper, but her words would ring in his ears forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmm. . . I'm not sure if I really like this one. I think that the thought of writing it was better than the actual execution of writing it.

Meh. . . – Posts Anyways –

I've seen other people beg for reviews, but I'll refrain from doing so. If you want to review, be my guest. . . If you'd rather not, then don't force yourself.

Constructive criticism is always nice. . . I hope to improve my writing by sharing it with you guys. Flames are good, though not so nice to read.

-GrapeLollipop


End file.
